Entre Azul Y Buenas Noches
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Ella es tan dulce y tú sólo has sido un idiota con ella.


**Universo: **_Ninguno._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Lenguaje soez._

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE AZUL Y BUENAS NOCHES<strong>

[One shot]

La habitación del novio está vacía. Vuelves la mirada hacia ambos lados. Tal vez esté oculto detrás de la puerta. Compruebas, pero no hay nada. ¿Tal vez está en el baño? En el baño tampoco hay nada, pero hay otros baños en el lugar y esperas. El problema es que los minutos pasan y tú comienzas a desesperarte, a ansiar y a ilusionarte. Pero Sasuke no llega. Llamas a su celular y no contesta. ¿Qué mierda pasa con él? Entonces ves sobre el tocador una nota escrita en un _post it_ amarillo. Te sientes estúpido por haberlo obviado, luego lo lees.

"No puedo hacerlo. No intenten buscarme".

Ah. Con que eso es todo.

Es una mierda. Una mierda muy grande.

Corres lejos de allí con una sola idea en mente: encontrarla. No hay tiempo para ningún otro razonamiento.

Abres la puerta del final del pasillo con violencia y encuentras a Hinata sentada, con el ramo en su regazo y mirando al reloj. Un enjambre de desconocidas están cuchicheando a su alrededor. Hablan sobre el amor, los vestidos y la noche de bodas. Se te hace un nudo ciego en la garganta pero sigues adelante. Esas tontas no saben nada.

—Salgan —exiges y todas, incluso Hinata, se sobresaltan. Tu voz ha sonado más dura de lo que pretendías, pero estás ansioso. Mucho. Completamente.

Todas las chicas salen de allí, menos Sakura y Tenten. Como siempre, Sakura se toma más libertades que otros. Y la aprecias, juras que la aprecias porque te ha sacado de más aprietos de los que podrías contar, pero cuando está en medio del trabajo es dura y exigente. Tenten, a diferencia de la chica de cabellos rosas, tiene derechos para permanecer allí. Es amiga íntima de la novia. La mejor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? La boda está a punto de empezar. Deberías estar con Rock Lee comprobando la seguridad.

Haces caso omiso de su comentario, aunque tiene razón. La seguridad es el menor de tus problemas ahora mismo.

—Necesito hablar con Hinata.

—Ya estás haciéndolo —remarca Tenten, acomodando un diminuto cabello que se ha salido de su lugar. Tenten es su estilista personal. Tiene que estar cuidando a Hinata hasta al último minuto para que luzca perfecta en su día feliz.

—A solas.

Hinata asiente y les pide amablemente que se marche. Sakura se va a regañadientes y Tenten parece preocupada. ¿Por qué? Nunca te atreverías a hacerle daño a Hinata. No como antes. No ahora.

—Iré a buscar tus zapatos. Deben estar a punto de llegar. ¡Modelos exclusivos! —sentencia Tenten y Sakura pide a Hinata que cuide su maquillaje, a pesar de que ese no es su trabajo.

—Vámonos —dices tan pronto como escuchas la puerta cerrarse y te cerciores de que no están cerca.

—¿De qué hablas?

Le extiendes la nota. Esperas que ella entienda. No hay tiempo para mayores explicaciones. No hay tiempo para nada.

En los ojos de Hinata se refleja primero la preocupación, un rastro de felicidad y, al final, simplemente está conmovida. No entiendes cómo puede provocar tantas emociones una simple nota con tan pocas palabras. Ni entiendes el por qué de ninguna de ellas.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

Te sorprenden sus palabras. Parece que no va a haber llantos ni gritos. Tampoco preguntas retóricas ni cuestionamientos inútiles. La tomas del brazo con fuerza, pero sin ser rudo con ella. Haces una llamada a Lee, pidiéndole un favor. Él acepta sin chistar aunque no tiene idea de para qué. Corren por el pasillo, salen del salón y se escabullen como pueden hasta el estacionamiento. Tú sabes el mejor camino a tomar porque estuviste en todas las etapas de la planeación incluso en contra de tus deseos. Nadie los ha visto y pareces aliviado por eso.

Abres la puerta de tu coche y te das el lujo de observar fijamente a Hinata por un momento. Su vestido blanco inmaculado, amplio y esponjoso parece que vuela sobre el piso. El velo sigue en su lugar, aunque el peinado ha dejado de ser lo que era. El maquillaje apenas y se ha corrido. Si los viera, Sakura ya los habría matado. Es tan hermosa. Hinata se ve tan hermosa vestida de blanco que duele incluso mirar. Sientes ganas de robártela y sigues adelante con el pensamiento. Porque no importan las intenciones, básicamente eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Hinata sube a a tu coche y tú le pasas tu saco para que se cubra. Ella oculta el rostro y los hombros bajo él. Se niega a quitarse el velo o a deshacerse del peinado. Ignoras este hecho y le pides que se agache. Los medios de comunicación están afuera. Alguien podría verla. Hinata se retuerce en su asiento y se encoge en sí misma como puede. Haces otra llamada con el manos libres puesto. Entonces arrancas suavemente el auto.

—Lee, lleva a los periodistas a la sala donde será la rueda de prensa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No íbamos a hacerlo hasta que terminara?

—Diles que en treinta minutos comenzaremos.

—¿Treinta minutos? La ceremonia comienza en casi cinco minutos, idiota. ¿Quién va a presidirla?

—Yo me encargo de eso. Sólo llévalos a donde te he dicho.

Neji espera hasta que ve a Lee salir hasta las puertas del salón de bodas y llevar a los reporteros hacia dentro. Entonces acelera, pero no permite que Hinata se asome. Puede ser incómodo para ella. Pero es la forma más segura.

Una llamada entra. De alguna manera, el timbre suena más irritante aunque es el mismo para todos los contactos. Es Sakura. Parece que la chica tiene poderes sobre los objetos inanimados.

—¿Neji? ¿Dónde demonios estás? —se exalta Sakura sin siquiera decir hola. Es natural. Tú harías lo mismo—. Olvídalo. A ti no te necesito, ¿a dónde diablos has llevado a Hinata?

—Sakura: no va a haber boda.

Se hace el silencio por unos segundos. Sólo lo que toma el aliento en ser contenido para predecir una pronta explosión.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Con qué derecho?!

—Sakura, escúchame porque no lo voy a repetir otra vez: el novio se ha fugado. No habrá boda.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sasuke debe estar...

La llamada se corta o Sakura la ha cortado. Hinata se levanta de su asiento porque ya ha tenido suficiente de estar agachada. No la detienes. Ya están lejos del salón. Ya están lejos de todo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

No le respondes. ¿A dónde van? Temes por su reacción ante tu respuesta, así que prefieres esperar hasta llegar al lugar. Allí puede patalear y quejarse todo lo que quiera, pero no podrá hacer nada para remediarlo.

Tan egoísta.

—¿Por qué no pareces más sorprendida? —le preguntas a cambio.

Ella mira hacia sus manos cubiertas con guantes blancos de seda.

—Porque sé la razón detrás de las acciones de Sasuke.

Quieres preguntarle cuáles son, qué es eso que le provoca tranquilidad, pero tu celular suena irritantemente otra vez y tienes que contestar.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Cuándo desapareció Sasuke? ¿No llegó contigo y Lee? Ni siquiera Naruto está. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo escapar?

—¿Y luego qué? —les espetas a Sakura a pesar de que no sueles levantar la voz muy seguido. No con ella. No con nadie que no sea Hinata—. ¿Luego lo obligamos a casarse en contra de su voluntad? ¿Eso deberíamos hacer?

Sakura parece entender. Parece calmarse. Da un largo suspiro y reinicia la conversación tratando de controlar su temperamento. Sabe que nada bueno saldrá de gritos y reclamos a ti.

—¿Cómo se ha podido echar para atrás a último momento? ¡Llevamos planeando esta boda seis meses! ¡Seis meses, por Dios! ¿Qué será de su imagen? Al diablo con todo, ¿qué hay de ella? ¿Cómo está Hinata en estos momentos?

Miras de reojo a la novia a tu lado, ella te mira con preocupación, pero parece seguir tranquila. Parece que no la han dejado plantada en el altar el día de su boda. Es como si toda la situación no la alcanzara.

—Está bien —expresas, porque no hay una manera más rápida de explicar la sensación que te provoca Hinata.

—¿Bien? ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Acabo de ver la nota de Sasuke, estoy segura de que es su maldita letra, y he visto la bandeja de entrada de Hinata. 'Lo siento'. Dice un infeliz 'lo siento' como toda explicación. ¿Te parece eso correcto? ¿Es que acaso tiene sentido? No hay explicación, no hay nada.

—Sakura, escucha —insistes. El tiempo que hay hasta comenzar la rueda de prensa se acorta cada vez más—. No podemos hacer un espectáculo de esto. Sal con los medios y explícales que la boda se ha pospuesto por mutuo acuerdo. No olvides remarcar que ha sido decisión de los dos y que daremos una versión oficial durante los próximos días. No añadas nada más.

—Bien, pero ¿se puede saber dónde estás tú?

—Ahora tienes algo más importante qué hacer que preguntar por mi paradero. ¿No estás a cargo de las relaciones públicas de la compañía?

—Sí, pero...

—Sólo haz tu trabajo. Sasuke y Hinata son dos talentos de la empresa. No podemos dañar su imagen así.

—A la mierda Sasuke, ¿qué opina Hinata? Porque estás con ella. ¿O vas a pasar olímpicamente de sus sentimientos sólo porque esto es un negocio como tanto repites?

—¿Qué? No. Yo sólo quiero...

—Sakura —dice Hinata que ha tomado tu celular cuando has estado desprevenido. Al parecer, ella también tiene cosas que decir. Es justo—. Estoy bien; y estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones del director de la agencia. No quiero arruinar la imagen de Sasuke. Lo entiendo y...

Incluso con el ahora mudo manos libres en tu oído, alcanzas a escuchar el desplante de Sakura desde el celular. Esa chica sí que puede gritar.

—¿Lo entiendes? ¿Te planta en el altar y lo entiendes? ¿Es que estás loca? Hinata, yo no puedo cuidar de ti si tú no te dejas. ¿Has sido amenazada? ¿Neji te ha dicho algo? Si quieres mandar a la mierda a Sasuke sólo dímelo. Me juego el trabajo, pero haré lo correcto para ti.

—No es eso. Es sólo que entiendo que debe de haber sido muy difícil para él hacer todo esto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te plantó, Hinata. ¡Te ha plantado el día de tu boda! ¿Es eso difícil? Vale, digamos que lo es, ¿y para ti no es difícil?

—En realidad…

—¿Sabes qué? No puedo ahora mismo con esta charla. Los reporteros están esperando. Necesito agilizar todo esto. Mientras más rápido, mejor. Nos vemos más tarde.

¡Bip! Sakura ha colgado. Hinata suspira y tú sigues manejando. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sakura es confiable, se encargará de todo. Sólo veinte minutos más de viaje y llegarán a su destino.

El resto del camino Hinata no habla. No pregunta hacia donde van o cuánto tardarán en llegar. Al parecer, está resignada a que no le digas mucho. No, más que resignada, está acostumbrada. ¿Qué le has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que Hinata se ha convertido en esto frente a ti?

Una mierda. Eres una mierda.

Al final de un gran camino, llegan a tu casa. Sí, tu casa es el destino final porque nadie pensaría que la estrella consentida de la agencia esté con el presidente que la ignora, la maltrata y la evita como la peste. Ella baja del carro y reconoce inmediatamente el lugar a pesar de que nunca ha estado allí.

—Es tu casa —señala, pero no reprocha nada.

Te sigue atravesando todo el jardín. Posa su vista sobre los arbustos, las flores y las fuentes que lo adornan. Parece realmente fascinada con todo a su alrededor, como una niña pequeña.

—No sabía que te gustaran las plantas.

—Me gustan —dices secamente y te reprendes de inmediato por ser tan arisco con ella. No quieres serlo mas. De verdad no quieres, pero la costumbre hace mella en ti y no puedes detenerte.

Entran a tu casa y tú lanzas las llaves a cualquier parte. Hinata se queda en el umbral sin saber qué hacer. Está nerviosa, pero no porque está en casa sola con un hombre, sino porque está sola _contigo_.

Ese conocimiento te hace sentir mal y aprietas los puños con fuerza porque no puedes gritar para liberarte. Eres un bastardo desgraciado cuando lo único que quieres hacer es abrazarla y confortarla; decirle que todo va a estar bien y que Sasuke es un bastardo por dejarla, aunque ella no parezca necesitarlo.

Haces acopio de todos tus esfuerzos y suavizas la voz. Con una calidez y ternura que tienes reservada solo para ella pero, por lo mismo que es ella, no puedes utilizar libremente.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

Hinata parece relajarse un poco con la pregunta y sonríe suavemente.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Quieres descansar? Puedes dormir en mi habitación —te maldices por lo mal que ha sonado eso, pero ella parece ignorar los dobles sentidos y asiente con cansancio. La diriges hasta tu habitación y abres la puerta para ella.

Tienes un par de cuartos más en tu casa, pero no la has llevado a ninguno de esos porque son más incómodos que el tuyo y ahora mismo quieres tratarla como princesa. Pagar por todas las humillaciones que le has hecho pasar sólo porque no querías admitir que te habías enamorado de la hija del antaño enemigo de tu padre, quien era inocente y jamás levanto la voz contra ti. Aunque ofrecerle una habitación sea demasiado poco, esperas así comenzar a pagar para pedir después su perdón, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde.

Hinata se acuesta en tu cama, con su vestido de novia todavía incomodándola. Pero ella parece estar cómoda con él. Vas a la cocina. Quieres darle algo que calme sus nervios, pero sólo tienes café y té de manzanilla. Le preparas el té con una agonía lenta. Hinata está en tu casa, justo como en las fantasías que te negabas a tener, pero tú ni siquiera puedes hablar adecuadamente con ella. Todo porque lo has arruinado cada día de tu maldita vida desde que la conociste.

Regresar a la habitación y la encuentras mirándose en el espejo. Se ve hermosa con su vestido de muchas dolorosas maneras.

—¿No quieres quitártelo? Parece incómodo.

Hinata da una vuelta sobre sí misma, inocente. Como si estuviera eligiendo el vestido para su boda y no usando el vestido con el que la dejaron plantada.

—Yo creo que es muy bonito. Este es el vestido con el que soñé casarme.

Desvías la mirada cuando ella habla de sus sueños. Unos sueños que nunca te contemplaron a ti.

—¿De verdad? —pronuncias las palabras con amargura aunque intentas que no suenen así—. Debes estar muy decepcionada.

Ella niega con la cabeza, sorprendiéndote otra vez ese día, afianzando la sensación de que a ella no le importa haber sido plantada en el altar.

Hinata se sienta en el borde de la cama y juega con su esponjoso vestido. Dejas el té sobre la mesita de noche y la miras incómodo.

—Creo que mañana podrás regresar a tu casa, pero podría demorar más tiempo.

—No importa, sólo espero no molestarte.

Sientes que Hinata y su dulzura, su temor y su preocupación, todas las heridas que le has hecho, rebasan tu vaso. Estás tan harto de fingir y de maltratar que ese momento te rompes en pedazos. Caes de rodillas, harto de toda tu necedad. Es tarde, puede serlo, pero estás arrepentido. Sólo quieres un poco de perdón.

—Hinata, para —suplicas—. ¿No entiendes? Está mal. Todo esto está mal. Yo soy quien debe ser cuidadoso contigo, no tú. No me molestas. Eres encantadora y me gustaría tenerte aquí secuestrada toda mi vida, pero lo único que he hecho contigo es gritarte y humillarte, provocar que me odies porque no he tenido el valor de acercarme a ti como debería. Vivo intentando culparte de algo de lo que no tienes culpa, pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien porque eres tan buena, tan amable, tan dulce y tan encantadora que todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarte y desear tenerte entre mis brazos. ¿Entiendes qué tan patético soy? Actúo como un niño de cinco años que comete travesuras con tal de llamar tu atención. Pero te lo digo ahora, porque antes pensé que era demasiado tarde. Te estabas casando, ¿para qué hablar? Solamente me vería mezquino y patético.

Ya está. Lo has dicho. No es todo lo que sientes, pero lo resume muy bien. Ella se levanta de la cama, asustada, sorprendida. Las palabras abandonan su garganta, porque quiere decir algo pero no puede. Tú sólo esperas en agonía su respuesta. Si te odia más, si te repudia, si le das asco y no quiere volver a verte, incluso si quiere reírse de ti, vas a aceptarlo. Cualquier cosa que venga de ella vas a aceptarla porque la mereces.

Pero Hinata no reprocha nada. En su lugar, da otra vuelta sobre sí misma, volviendo a jugar con su vestido de novia.

—Yo quería llegar al altar con este vestido, pero no quería casarme con Sasuke. Pero él y Naruto siempre me han ayudado, ¿cómo podía rechazarlo? Yo estaba resignada a que no podría tener la boda con quien quería, así que intenté que todo estuviera bien y dejar a un lado mis esperanzas. Creí que podía ser feliz de esa manera. Sin sueños no hay decepciones, ¿no es cierto?

No entiendes lo que ella dice o lo que está tratando de decir. No puedes leer entre líneas y Hinata parece intuirlo, pero sigue adelante con su discurso. Parece que necesita desahogarse. Sacar todo lo que lleva adentro, justo como tú.

—Puede que parezca una tonta, seguro crees que me fui con Sasuke por despecho, pero yo sólo trataba de regresarle un favor a un amigo. Pero yo ya estaba resignada a que la persona que me gustaba me odiara, así que no había realmente nada malo que perder. Viviría en una pijamada infinita con uno de mis mejores amigos. Sonaba divertido porque de otra manera me convertiría en una solitaria. Pero, como ves, Sasuke ha encontrado valor y yo le estoy agradecida por eso, porque si no jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escucharte decir que me quieres para decirte que yo te quiero a ti también.

Te quedas parado allí, como idiota, escuchándola decir lo que has soñado tanto. Es tu momento de felicidad, pero no puedes decir nada. Te encuentras como ella después de tu confesión.

Es Hinata la que toma la iniciativa. Toma su vestido blanco entre sus manos y corre hacia a ti. Se te aferra en un abrazo que torpemente correspondes.

Te gusta y ella te quiere también a ti.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**Sé perfectamente qué quiere decir el refrán que da título al fic y también sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con él, pero suena poético y no tengo madera para poner títulos.**

**Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que deje de repetir esto, pero este fic lo escribí porque quería plasmar una única escena en él y ni siquiera pude hacerlo porque deformó tanto que no encontré cómo meterla allí. También escribí esto en tres sentadas, cada una tuvo como tres semanas de espacio, así que perdí el hilo y no supe ya ni qué hacía… me disculpo por todas mis falencias a la hora de la declaración, pero soy mala haciendo diálogos largos y declaraciones, y aquí creo que se nota más que nunca.**

**Algo que me parece no se explica correctamente porque Hinata quedaría como una chismosa antes de tiempo, es que Sasuke se casaba con ella sólo porque no quería admitir que era gay (SASUNARU ALL MY LIFE! Jajaja) y que quería con Naruto (:P), porque se caería su imagen pública y la que tenía con su familia y bla, bla, bla… más o menos así iba la cosa. Se preguntarán, ¿por qué el del bodorrio es Sasuke y no Naruto? Porque Sasuke, con su personalidad, tendría más pegas en aceptar ser gay y de Naruto sería más difícil de creer.  
><strong>

**Creo que es todo. Sean felices mientras comen perdices.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
